


Damn Girl, Why You So Fly?

by DeliveryGhibli



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/M, and Dilan and Hugo's friendship has RIGHTS, please give dilan and hugo character tags ao3, so I wanted to write something fluffy and kind and give him some depth, this is very much a Dilan and Hugo friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliveryGhibli/pseuds/DeliveryGhibli
Summary: "Damn girl, why you so fly? Damn girl, whyyyyy you so flyyyyy? Damnnnnnn-"Hugo tries to write Viri a Valentine's Day rap, with the help of Dilan.
Kudos: 26





	Damn Girl, Why You So Fly?

~~"Damn girl, why you so fly?"~~

~~"Damn girl, whyyyyy you so flyyyyy?"~~

~~"Damnnnnnn-"~~

Hugo turned the sheet of paper over. Pablo Alborán was better than the lyrics he had been cooking up all afternoon. Hugo was tempted to just give up and freestyle the performance he'd planned for tomorrow, but he knew it was too important for any slip-ups.

Hugo's phone started to buzz one, two, three, four times in a row. His Tony Stark lock screen changed to a picture of him and Viri he had taken last week when he unlocked his phone. They were sitting on a beach chair outside of the pool at his complex. Viri was curled up on his chest, grinning at the camera, while Hugo had his hand on her waist and was smiling into her hair.

Smiling, Hugo opened his messages. Viri was at work, Lucas was with Iván, Jorge was still trying to figure out his turntable situation. That really only left -

**Dil Pickles 🍻🍻: u done??**

**im hungry!!**

**u always have the best snacks**

**can i come over??**

No, I'm stuck 

**like a boulder??**

Hugo laughed, leaning back in his chair. It wasn't a bad comparison. He had started writing after he'd put chocolate peanut butter cupcakes in the oven. They had long cooled and been arranged neatly in a basket for tomorrow, along with a card and a small teddy bear. Now, all he needed was an impressive rap to finish his Valentine's Day present.

Yes 

**k, ill try to help u!!**

Maybe you should come up with this verse instead of me

**its the girl of ur dreams dude, not mine**

Last week, Hugo wouldn't have believed him. When Dil began to make moves on Viri, Hugo was fully prepared to step back. He'd had a small (massive) crush on her for a while, but Dilan was his best friend. That was that. Bro code.

Hugo had been excellent at hiding his emotions. He pretended not to be angry when Dil awkwardly asked her out in the courtyard, faked being excited when Jorge and Lucas started a group chat to talk about what they thought was happening. The only time he had messed up was when he had become jealous after Viri said she didn't want to hook up with any of their group, but that was a minor accident. Dilan was the best guy Hugo knew, after all. He was sure Viri would be happy with him. They were both cats after all, while Hugo was a dog.

And then Saturday's party had happened. Hugo's daydreams had become his reality when he had pulled Viri into the only bathroom at the party, kissing her until they had to leave. A week later, they were secretly meeting up at school, going on ice cream dates, and cuddling by his pool. Hugo had pushed Dil, who he normally talked to about everything, to the back of his mind. The guys thought he'd been so busy practicing lately he'd gotten sick from not taking care of himself, and he wasn't about to tell them otherwise.

Until Dilan brought grilled cheese sandwiches and locro made by his mother to Hugo's complex Tuesday afternoon. The same Tuesday Viri and Hugo had taken the photo, where Viri had admitted she liked him more than she cared to admit. When Dil had appeared at the pool's gate, spied them, and began knocking to be let in, Hugo had been terrified that everything going so well for him lately would be ruined.

Dil had asked "What's going on?" as Hugo got up to meet him, and all of Hugo's fears had poured out like a freestyle. _I thought you were into her and still made a move. I only thought of myself and how I felt. You're my best friend. You're my brother. You two are the same kind of person; you'd be good together. How could I have done this to you?_

Dil had listened, his face growing more and more blank with every word. Hugo just knew he was going to leave, angry and confused, and Hugo would have all he wanted just out of his reach-

"Hugo, even if I was interested in her, and even if me and Viri were the same person right down to wearing the same pair of shoes, like doesn't mean right," Dilan had finally said. "We live in a society because we need people. People need people. And I need you, and you need me, always, but you need Viri too. And I don't, at least not in the way you're talking about."

Hugo hadn't thought about it that way.

Dilan slapped him on the shoulder. "Also, you think I haven't noticed how much you like Viri? I was talking to her because she looked lonely and I didn't like it! You think I would ever hate you? Show me some respect! And you made out with her? When were you going to tell me? Our friendship, our brotherhood, our love is all fake!" They had gone back into the pool, where Dilan had swept Viri up into a hug and told her thanks for giving "my loser best friend a chance!!"

Since, Hugo had confided to Dilan everything that had been going on with Viri. With all the fun they had been having, the two were planning on keeping their dates a secret for now. But Dilan was always the first person Hugo turned to if he had a problem. Now that they were cool, he wasn't about to stop now.

She'll stay there if I don't figure this out 

**u shouldve asked her out at the party**

**then u wouldnt be freaking out**

Things were complicated

**suuuuuure, in ur head!!**

Help me or stfu 

**idk just be ur normal cheesy stupid self and itll work out**

**it always does**

Hugo had never expected Dilan to become his best friend. When he had moved to Spain from Ecuador, he had found the boy annoying. He, Lucas and Jorge had been a squad for forever, since he had pushed Jorge into the pool at his 10th birthday party and Lucas had fallen in himself while taking Hugo down. Who was this stranger trying to muscle his way into his group, his life?

But that was before Dil had revealed his stupid sense of humor, the same as Hugo's. That was before he had caught Hugo baking and said his cookies tasted delicious and he should bake all the time before Hugo could even deny they were his. That was before Hugo had learned Dilan was loyal, and kind, and was always there for his friends.

Now, Hugo couldn't imagine a world that was good without Dilan.

Dil you are the inspiration of my life 🙌🙌

Hugo sat up straight and grabbed his pencil. Before he could lock his phone, Dilan had texted him again.

**u know i always got your back brother!!!!**

Hugo smiled.

Yeah, I know

"This a cheeseball move

Coming from the cheese king

But hey, I heard you like that kind of thing

And I'd do anything for you

Your hair is golden, like your soul

I'm scared to say this but

You really make me feel less alone

I can't get you off my mind

I even wrote you some rhymes

Elvira Gómez,

Will you be mine?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hugo being a baker is a strong headcanon of mine, and the chocolate peanut butter cupcakes are from To All The Boys I've Loved Before: P.S. I Still Love You. Locro is a popular soup in Ecuador, where I imagine Dilan is from (thanks viriigomez on Tumblr).


End file.
